Excuses
by Reakain
Summary: Percival must come up with excuses for why he has been staying up much later than he need to. YuberXPercival Don't ask... Please. R&R Please


**Excuses**

Yume Inochi

Ahem... Well, for starters I do not own Suikoden, so don't sue me. Secondly... Can I blame this insanity on Ruainin for mentioning he would enjoy to see me write about the knights of Zexen? No... Probably not. Well, however this appeared, it did. Please don't bite me for this pairing. I don't even know how it occurred. Umm... Read and review please. Also, point out any errors for me.

* * *

Warmth tickled along the flesh of the knight's ear, armor scraping against the wall. The knight of gale couldn't hold back a shiver as the elegant man gently bit at his ear. He couldn't deny his enjoyment of these strange meetings. They had even become the reason he would stay up so late at night. 

His blond friend always showed annoyance and worry as Percival was more often than not rather tired, spending his moments of wakefulness at night rather than day. A deep chuckle was heard as lips once again brushed his ear, bringing him back as a gloved hand mussed his black hair almost playfully. The fragrance of blood always assaulted his nose when the demon was this close, but he never minded, the knight only remembering the leather encased glove at his throat when soft lips pulled away, and he could stare at the mismatched eyes leering over him.

Why his expected enemy came to him at night was a mystery to Percival, but he did his best to only focus on his current situation. Sadly, his mind left behind his morals and honor when the demon came to him for physical wants, the mighty Zexen drawn to the domineering man who feared nothing. He winced somewhat as the demon pushed him further against the wall, metal plates shifting to push against Percival's skin and create a high pitched noise while moving along the rock wall. He stared up with a serious expression into those strong eyes, stating with calm he did not feel in the presence of this inhuman creature, "You realize the guards will hear the noise and come to investigate."

Percival couldn't avoid shivering as Yuber replied smoothly, tongue slipped out to slide over his lips, "A pity all they will find is one of the _great_ six, disheveled and alone as if he had been a part of some recently ended debauchery."

Percival gulped, realizing the error of his statement, as it would be bad either way if he was found in such a manner. However, the demon who pressed close to his armored form only chuckled with mild amusement, leaning down to partake of the flesh at the nape of Percival's neck. After a time he drew away, brushing his lips of Percival's before whispering against the man's ear, noticing his uncontrollable shudder, "Show me the way to your room, and there won't be a worry of any undignified scenarios being known to your companions."

The knight of gale found himself with no control over the scenario, and he could only nod, whispering directions as the taller demon easily lead his prey to a more secluded setting.

* * *

The blond man jumped when he found himself staring upon a disheveled and newly awoken Percival, bright eyes quickly moving to regard the bruise on Percival's neck. "What on… Percival! Exactly what were you doing last night to receive _that_?" 

He moved to look at the mark in a mirror, silently cursing Yuber before replying smoothly to his friend, a calm smile placing itself on his features, "Oh, what an embarrassing story. When I was tending to the horses I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. My armor must have done that when it jammed itself into my neck."

Borus looked at Percival incredulously before shaking his head, turning away as Percival fixed his fair, "Fine. Just cover it up. And Lady Chris requests a meeting with us after breakfast, so for once please do not be late."

Percival let out a sigh as Borus closed the door, leaving the knight of gale to prepare himself and disguise the bruised mark on his neck for at least the time he would spend with his fellow knights.


End file.
